At the present state of the computer art, multi-purpose computers capable of alphanumeic data processing necessitate manual entry of alphanumeric characters and operating instructions by means of typewriter-like keyboards.
In my hereinbefore defined keyboard cases, a few keys such as twelve or sixteen, are employed with a mode of computer operation to enter characters or instructions in response to two (or more) successive keystrokes, thereby to produce more than a hundred entries from the few keys. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,860 such keyboards are supplied with self-contained indicia that identifies the large number of computer input selections available without reference to instruction manuals for programming codes, or the like.
Computer systems are also known for aiding design and drafting of various pattern configurations under control of manual cursor control means such as a mouse or joystick. However in these systems, it is awkward and time consuming to enter identifying alphanumeric information. Also the amount of computer equipment is proliferated by requiring both a keyboard and a cursor control mouse or the like. It has not been known in this art how to simply control computer commands and entry of pre-formed alphanumeric input characters by means of a mouse, or the like, without an additional keyboard.
It is therefore an object of this invention to produce a more efficient computer system operable without a typewriter-like keyboard.
It is a further object of this invention to produce a more effective computer aided drafting and design system that simply and quickly enters pre-determined commands and pre-formed alphanumeric characters and other patterns into desired locations on a computer formulated display. Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following specification, claims and drawings.